The problem of fluid retention and swelling in the legs is common and is due to multiple problems such as Varicose veins, vascular incompetence and other problems such as pregnancy, etc. One mode of prevention and treatment for these conditions is to use pressure stockings. However, putting such stockings on the legs is not easy and requires significant daily effort and help so that many people would not or can not use them. This invention introduces new models and means that will make this job easier.